Jak Rpit trpaslíka
Zvláštnosti U RP trpaslíka existuje několik typů, které možná budete chtít mít na paměti: Trpaslíci milují alkohol. Trpaslík v taverně nebo baru bez korbelu v jeho ruce může někomu pozvednout obočí. Vzhledem k jejich lásce k alkoholu se tak snadno neopijí, takže to není jen přijít si do hospody pro jediné pivo! Trpaslíci mají silný vztah s gnómy. Když Gnomeregan padl trpaslíci sdílely svůj domov s přeživšími. Takže pokud se chystáte RPit trpaslíka, který nemá rád gnómy, měli byste mít dobrý důvod, proč to tak je. Trpaslíci se rodí průzkumníky. Hledání pokladů je v jejich krvi. Mohou snadno určit kvalitu drahokamu, popřípadně pokud je praví, nebo ne. To může být velmi zajímavý způsob RPení a může být taky hodně zábavný. Trpaslíci byly kdysi hlinění, ikdyž teď mají tělo se stále cítí velmi spojeni se zemí. Většina z jejich království jsou pod horami, i když se to může zdát velmi nebezpečné. Trpaslíci jsou trpěliví s jejich prací a budují svá království, dokud není poslední chyba opravena. Možná budete chtít vyrazit do měst, jako je Ironforge a ukázat své připojení ke svým kořenům. Rasismus a sexismus Trpaslíci si nemyslí, že všechny rasy jsou si rovny. Když je trpaslík šílený může vyplivnout skutečné věci co si myslí o některých rasách, "Ti křehcí elfové nemajů žádnů cenu pro Alianci. Jediné co Vy šecy dělat je objímat stromy a stěžovat si! " Trpaslíci nevěří v žádnou sílu přírody ani magie. Říkají, že jsou to "triky" a ani si neváží ras, které je používají a nikdy se jim nepokloní (je to daleko méně pravdivá informace o šamanistické skupině trpaslíků Wildhammer). Je sporné, že Trpasličí lidé nemají rádi své ženy, a někdy se pokusí o rande s ženou z jiné rasy. Mnoho vtipů bylo vytvořeno o Trpasličích ženách lámájících žiletky na jejich chlupatých nohách. Osobnosti Trpaslíci nemají mnoho různých osobností, jako lidi nebo orkové. Většina má stejný pohled na okolní dění, ale nenechte se jako trpaslík držet zpátky. Pokud byste opravdu chtěli, můžete si vytvořit svou vlastní osobnost pro trpaslíka, ale bylo by pro vás nejlepší zahrnout některé z následujících trpasličích rysů: Trpaslíci jsou podezřívavý druh, trvá hodně dlouho získat jejich důvěru a nejdéle to trvá elfům a Draenei. Trpaslíci (s výjimkou na Dark Iron trpaslíků) nebojují "magickými" věcmy, ale raději se sekerou nebo/a pistolí. Trpaslíci jsou laskaví, mají ochranářský pud a jsou milující. Trpaslík je oddaný ochránce, on by raději zemřel pro ochranu slabých a nevinných, než by viděl, jak jim někdo ublížuje. Ironforčští trpaslíci rádi zbraně a děla. Pokud trpaslík narazí na vážnou hrozbu, neváhá vyplnit jejich hlavu Thoriem a vzduch vůní spáleného střelného prachu. Trpaslíci z Ironforge se cíti pohodlně pod zemí, může se stát, že největší poklady se nacházejí hluboko v horách, nebo jejich dědičné zemi. Ať tak či onak, pokud vám trpaslík poslal dopis, kde vyžaduje vaši přítomnost, tak nejlepší místo na to je známá pevnost pod horou. Wildhammerští trpaslíci raději více pod širým nebem osady Trpaslíci jsou drsní, tvrdí, a někdy trochu nevrlý. Trpaslíci milují pivo, plný hrnek je pro ně vyplněná tužba. Stanou se z nich velmi příjemný společníci po nějakém tom pivu. Pokud chcete udělat dobrý první dojem na trpaslíka, sedněte si v hospodě s velkým škopkem jemného trpasličího piva. Trpaslíci jsou tvrdohlaví, když se o něčem rozhoduje a je těžké přesvědčit je o jiném názoru. Trpaslík, který chce, aby se něco stalo, tak se tak stane. Pokud se tak nestane ... No, pokud se tak nestane, tak umře tím, jak to bude zkoušet. Výběr povolání Válečník: velmi dobrá volba pro trpaslíky. Trpaslíci milují zbraně, téměř jakékoliv zbraně. Trpaslíci také rádi vběhnou na bitevní pole a bojují muž proti muži. Ačkoli mnoho trpaslíků má radši střelné zbraně než meče, sekyry atd. Zbraň je střelcův nejlepší přítel. Trpaslík válečník má mnoho možností, v podstatě může být cokoliv, co by trpaslík by chtěl! (Nic kouzelného samozřejmě) Průzkumník, dobrodruh, voják, nebo žoldák. Lovec: Trpaslíci milují zbraně, jak víte, takže lovec může být perfektní způsob, jak to ukázat že?! Podnikání v inženýrství podél může dokonce zapříčinnit, že váš RP zážitek bude lepší! Lovci jsou výborní ostrostřelci. Darebák: Trpaslíci jsou čestní, rogue není opravdu vhodnou první volbou. Jsou přece jen velmi svalnatí a to se moc nehodí k RP. Ale váš trpaslík by mohl být zločinec. Ten, kdo nemá rád bojiště. Kněz: To by mohlo být ošemetné. Trpaslíci nejsou tradičně spojováni s magií a raději se ohánějí kladivem, než aby kázaly o jejich náboženství. Protože lidé učí trpaslíky cestu Světla, mohli se stát paladinové, a někteří se rozhodli jít druhou cestou a stát kněžími. Paladin: Skvělá volba pro trpaslíka! Čestný, laskavý, milující, bojuje aby chránil. Paladin ukazuje laskavost v Trpaslíčím srdci v kombinaci s jejich bojovými dovednostmi. Byly to lidé, kteří vyučovali trpaslíky cestu Světla. Nezapomeňte, Trpaslíci preferují zbraně a sekery nad magií, i když tam jsou vždy různé hrací styly! Prozkoumejte každou třídu a rozhodněte se jak budete zvláštní! ' ' Zapamatujte si Existuje několik pravidel, která trpaslík roleplayer musí vždy zvážit: Trpaslíci mají vlastní přízvuk, který silně podobá tomu skotskému přízvuku. Volájí muže: Hoši, ženy: Děvčata a mnohem více .... (Pro více příkladů se pokuste poslechnout pár trpasličích NPC, nebo některé z vašich emotů) Trpaslíci vyjadřují hněv krátkýma i dlouhýma větama. Například, trpaslík zakopl a jeho pivo se vylilo z hrnku: "Ach u vousů Magni!", něco delšího: "Ach do druhé Muradinovy ještě čiperné sekyry! nebo prostě: „Všecko padaj do pekla!“ Není toho moc známo o trpasličí víře nebo náboženství, ale někteří následovali světlo, někteří věří v titány, některé jsou šamani, atd. .. Můžete si vytvořit trpaslíka a věřit v něco jedinečného, aby byl zvláštní. Existuje několik klanů trpaslíků, každý s jejich oddělenou kultůrou. Wildhammer trpaslíci jsou méně technologicky vyspělý, jak jejich bratranci Ironforge, a dávají přednost šamanismu nad výkony inženýrství. Wildhammer trpaslíci mají obvykle tmavší pleť na rozdíl od svých bratranců Ironforge. Dark Iron trpaslíci jsou na okraji společnosti trpaslíků, pravděpodobně nejméně respektovaní. Je u nich daleko více pravděpodobné, že se ponoří do tajemství a zakázané magie. Zdroj: Wowwiki.com